Love Hate Good Evil
by Pet Monkey
Summary: He's 25 and Harry's life is perfect. He has his family and his friends and Voldemort is long gone, at least that's what he thought. His fairytale life is washed away as Voldemort returns. This is a story of good against evil. Please R & R as this is my 1s
1. After Hogwarts

Chapter 1  
After Hogwarts  
  
Harry woke up his scar blinding him with pain. He had just had a horrible dream. It was about Lord Voldemort, rising again and taking away all that Harry had. He couldn't still be alive! Could he? No! He was long gone.  
  
Harry turned on the light and put on his glasses. His bedroom came into focus. He turned over and saw beside him his wife, Cho, who was fast asleep, her raven, black hair fanned out across the pillow. Harry smiled with relief. She was safe. He remembered their life at school. They had been out together and then fallen out over Cedric. Then, in 6th year, he had told her he loved her. Harry sighed and got out of bed. He walked across the hall and opened the door of his son's room.  
  
James was sleeping too. James was 5 years old and looked just like Harry. He had messy, jet black hair and emerald eyes. He had glasses too. No scar though. Harry shut the door, quietly, and tiptoed downstairs into the kitchen, careful not to wake them up. He poured himself a glass of water and looked out of the window over to the house next-door. Ron and Hermione lived there. They were married now.  
  
Harry grinned remembering the good old days at Hogwarts. The Philosophers Stone and the Chamber of Secrets. It seemed like only yesterday they were helping him get through the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Hermione and Ron had a daughter now. She was called Cecile. Like Ron her hair was flaming red but like ermioneHermione her hair was bushy.nhgngngngHvHermione's it was extremely bushy. Harry finished his water and crept back up stairs to bed. He looked at his watch. It was 11:58pm. It would soon be his birthday. His 25th birthday. Harry got into bed. Cho was awake.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry. Cho rubbed her tummy. She had been pregnant for 5 months now. "She woke me up!" she said smiling. "Kicked me!" "What makes you so sure that it's a girl?" asked Harry. "She just is!" said Cho. "Girls kick harder!" "Come on you need some rest!" said Harry. Cho looked at her alarm clock. "11: 59pm," she said. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy Birthday Harry!" She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's get some sleep!"  
  
The next day, Harry had totally forgotten about his dream and was woken up by a pair of bright green eyes staring down at him. At first he thought it was Dobby the house elf on one of his surprise visits but then he realised his son was sitting on his stomach. It was almost like looking up at his own reflection! "Morning James!" he said sitting up and giving his son a hug. "Happy Birthday Daddy!" he said holding up a piece of paper covered in scribbles. "Wow!" said Harry. "What is it?" "That's you," said James pointing to a black scribble. "That's Mummy, that's me and that's the baby!" "Its a masterpiece!" said Harry. "Come on lets go down for breakfast!" Harry carried James downstairs to the kitchen. They sat down at the table and breathed in the lovely smell of an all day breakfast as Cho walked over with bacon, eggs, toast, fried tomatoes and all the trimmings. "There you go boys!" she said sitting down at the table. "I'm not that hungry."  
  
After Harry and James had belted down their bacon and eggs Cho went out of the room and returned with a large gift-wrapped present. "Oh Cho! You shouldn't have!" said Harry grinning. He shook the box to hear what might be inside. "Go on! Open it!" she said. Harry unwrapped the present to reveal a shiny, golden wristwatch. It was like the clock that Ron used to have at the Burrow. Instead of the Weasley's names on the hands it was their names. Cho, Harry and James. There was a small hand that was blank. "I'm going to get that hand engraved when we have our baby!" said Cho. "It's wonderful! I love it!" said Harry giving her a kiss and putting on the watch. All of the hands were pointing to home. "When are Ron, Hermione and Cecile coming over?" "Midday," answered Cho looking at Harry's new watch. "Oh look! Only 3 hours! I really have to get ready! Oh Harry?" "Yes?" Harry replied munching on a piece of toast. "Can you go out and get some more Butter Beer? We've run out. And get some balloons and streamers. You'll remember won't you James?" "Yes Mummy!" said James. After they had finished their breakfast Harry helped James tie his Chudley Cannons sneakers that Uncle Ron had given him for Christmas. Ron was the keeper for the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team. It had always been his dream as he had supported them since he was a little kid.  
  
"See you!" said Harry as he and James walked out of the door. He led James down their garden path. Harry lived in London in the Diagon Estate. It was a pretty big estate, right next to Diagon Alley, which was built for young wizarding families.  
  
Harry and James walked past the houses and arrived at the Diagon Estate gate. They opened it and walked right into Diagon Alley next to Gringotts. They walked past 'The Magical Menagerie' and 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' and many other shops until they reached 'The Wand-a-Mart' the wizard's supermarket.  
  
Harry scanned up and down the aisles and eventually found what he needed. After that he popped into 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' to see Fred and George. Fred and George had the most amazing joke shop filled with perfect pranks to pull on friends and foes. George was now married to Angelina Johnson and had two children, Julia and Dermot. Fred was still dating Fleur Delacour. "So how are you doing?" Harry asked Fred as Dermot, Julia and James played with some 'Canary Creams'. "Oh I'm great!" said Fred sarcastically. Then suddenly he lent over the shop counter and grabbed Harry by the collar. "They're driving me mad Harry! They never do what I tell them too and they're wrecking the shop! Do something! HELP ME!" " I can see how much you love children!" said Harry removing Fred's hands from his around his neck. "I'll take them to 'Florean Fortescue's' if you like!" "I love you!" said Fred as Harry ducked his embrace.  
  
"Where are George & Angelina?" "The loving parents have left me with their darling children to go and see Mum and Dad," explained Fred. "Trying to run a shop with these two is killing me! They are the spawn of Satin!"  
  
"I'll take them away then," said Harry rounding the kids up. "See you in about half an hour!". With Julia on his back and James and Dermot at his side he took them to 'Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour' and ordered four peanut butter sundaes with chocolate sauce. The children gulped theirs down in an instant.  
  
"Enjoy that?" Harry asked smiling at their ice-cream coated faces. "Yeah!" they shouted. After Harry had fed the kids and had taken them to the 'Magical Menagerie' to look at the new selection of dancing mice, he dropped Dermot and Julia back at the shop. He arrived home around 11:30am. As soon as Harry and James walked in Cho grabbed the decorations and flicked her wand. They all floated up in the air and attached themselves to the ceiling and walls.  
  
"There!" she said once she had finished. "Now I need to get changed!" she pointed her wand to her yellow flowery maternity dress and it changed to a lilac strappy dress. It was several sizes larger than usual so that it wouldn't be too tight around her tummy. "How do I look?" she asked twirling around. "Beautiful!" said Harry giving her a kiss. "Yeuch!" said James hiding his eyes.  
  
"Just wait till your older young man!" said Cho. "You'll love girls!" James went up to play in his bedroom. "Kids!" said Harry. "What day is it today?" "Sunday," said Cho taking the Butter Beer out of the fridge and putting it on the table. "The Sunday before we go back to work?" Harry asked. "Yep!" answered Cho. Harry sat down at the table and thought. He used to work for the Order of the Phoenix before the holidays. They had destroyed Voldemort once and for all.  
  
Harry had turned all of Voldamort's death eaters against him and left Voldamort unarmed against all of his death eater's and all of The Order with their wands. All of their curses and charms had been so powerful that they had opened up the earth. Voldemort had fallen to the depths of hell and he was certainly dead. Anyway, everyone was happy now! Like a fairy tale. So what was the order going to do? Nobody had said that it was over. Nobody had said they didn't have to go back to work. Harry decided he should just go anyway. Then he remembered his dream. He had to tell Ron and Hermione. But not Cho. She had enough to worry about with the baby and all. So Harry waited until Ron, Hermione and Cecile arrived. 


	2. Dreams Come True

Chapter 2  
Dreams Come True  
  
The doorbell rang and Harry answered the door.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry!" chanted Ron and Hermione. Hermione was carrying Cecile and Ron was holding a present.  
  
"Thanks guys! Hello Cecile!" said Harry. "She's grown so much since last week! Come in!" They followed Harry in and sat down at the kitchen table. Cho came down the stairs with James.  
  
"Hiya guys! Harry could you look after James while I'm having a shower? I'll only be 10 minutes!" and with that she rushed back upstairs. While James and Cecile were playing on their mini broomsticks, they hovered about half a metre off of the ground; Harry called Ron and Hermione over to the table.  
  
"I had a dream last night," he told them. "It was about.Lord Voldemort rising again."  
  
"B.but that's stupid. You-Know-Who's dead! We killed him!" said Ron.  
  
"Well," said Hermione. "Harry has had dreams that have come true. Maybe.maybe he is back. Tell us about your dream Harry."  
  
"Well," Harry began. "It started here in the house.  
  
The slam of a door. The swish of a cloak. Harry, awoken by the sudden noise. The creak of floorboards. It was coming from the kitchen. Harry walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Nobody there. He turns around to hear a scream. He runs up the stairs, swings open the bedroom door. A creature, human maybe, in a black, hooded cloak, holding Cho. She screams. It takes a knife from its pocket and raises it. Cho screams. The knife in her chest. She screams again. Silence. The cry of his son from the bedroom next door. Harry grabs his wand and shouts. Too late. The creature gets it's wand out first and blasts Harry backwards. Darkness.  
  
"And then I woke up," Harry finished seeing the looks of fear on Ron and Hermione's faces.  
  
"Shit!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Um.er.Harry I don't know what to say," muttered Hermione. "It's probably just one of your dreams!"  
  
"But what if it's not?" said Harry as Cho walked down the stairs beaming. "Nothing has happened ok?" he whispered form the side of his mouth. The three of them got up with false smiles spread across their faces.  
  
"Hiya honey!" said Cho kissing Harry on the cheek and walking over to fetch some Butter Beer and some Ogden's Old Fire Whisky. "Anyone want a drink?" "Yes please," said Hermione.  
  
"We'll have some too," said Harry.  
  
Cho poured some Butter Beer into glasses and brought them over to the table on a tray.  
  
The night went by quickly without a word of the dream. Soon Hermione and Ron were leaving with Cecile.  
  
"Don't worry Harry," said Hermione once they were away from Cho. "We'll look into it. I have a book somewhere about dreams."  
  
Harry put James to bed and waited until Cho was in bed asleep. He climbed in bed. He was so tired. But he had to stay awake. But the bed was so warm. His heavy eyelids dropped and soon he was asleep.  
  
The door slammed. A cloak swished. Harry woke up, beads of sweat on dripping down his face. It was happening. Harry left Cho in bed and walked down the stairs and checked the kitchen. Nobody there. Then he heard Cho's scream.  
  
"CHO!" he yelled running up the stairs. He ran across the landing and threw open the door to see the thing he had been dreading. Voldemort stood there with a knife in his hand. It was dripping with blood. He was holding Cho in his arms, his hood lowered. Cho was alive screaming. He raised the knife in his hand. Harry could feel nothing. He was numb. He grabbed his wand. Voldamort stabbed Cho and she screamed and high blood-curdling scream.  
  
"Harry!" she yelled. She choked, and then.she died. Harry was filled with anger stronger than any anger he had ever felt. It was burning up inside him like a bonfire. He tried to shout but he was too late as Voldemort's spell hit him first sending him backwards into the wall, his scar burning. Voldemort leapt out of the window, laughing a high, cold laugh. Harry couldn't move. The last thing he heard was his son crying in his room. Darkness. 


	3. The Reunion of the Order

Chapter 3  
The Reunion of The Order  
  
"Harry! Oh, Harry! Please wake up!" Hermione's voice echoed through Harry's mind. He stirred and opened his eyes. The bedroom came into focus along with Hermione and Ron's faces.  
  
"Oh thank god!" Hermione said hugging Harry tightly.  
  
"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Harry yelled. His right arm and his left leg were broken. His scar was still very painful. So were his left leg and his right arm. They must have been broken. Suddenly the memory of last night came flooding into his mind. He turned and saw Cho lying on the bed. He couldn't breathe. Ron noticed what he was looking at. Hermione did too and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I'm really sorry Harry!" whispered Ron. Harry just sat there his mouth wide open staring at his wife. Hermione hugged Ron with silent tears trickling down her face. They just didn't know what to say. Suddenly Harry moved and dragged himself over to Cho. He stroked her cheek as his tears fell onto her face. Then a wave of anger swept over him just like last night. He was ready to kill.  
  
"He will pay!" Harry whispered under his breath. "HE WILL PAY!" he yelled. All the strength left his body and fell down, down.  
  
Harry lay in his hospital bed. Cho's last words were echoing through his head again and again.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
After the night she had died, Harry hadn't said anything ever since. He had been in hospital for two days now. This was his second. His healer had said that he could go home in a day. His leg was better but his arm still needed some rest.  
  
Harry stared at the ceiling the same sentence going round his head. Ron entered the ward and sat down beside Harry's bed. After about five minutes Ron decided to talk.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" he asked even though he knew it was a stupid question. Harry paused and then, to Ron's surprise, he spoke.  
  
"Where is James?" he asked.  
  
"He's fine, he's been staying at our house while the Ministry search yours," said Ron. "Look, Harry. If there is anything we can do...just ask."  
  
Harry tore his eyes away from the ceiling and looked at Ron. Then he smiled.  
  
"Thanks Ron," he said. Then they gave each other a friendly hug. "What would I do without you?"  
  
"Exactly the same as what I'd do without you," said Ron. "Nothing."  
  
Soon it was time for Harry to go home. As the Ministry was searching his home he had asked Ron if he could stay at his place and Ron had agreed.  
  
Harry entered Ron's house and closed the door behind him. He placed the suitcase by the door and looked up. At the kitchen table Harry saw the whole Order. He was very surprised.  
  
"Hi Harry," said Ginny nervously. "We came as soon as we heard, we're...we're really sorry Harry." Harry sat down at the table and sighed. They would have to find out sometime.  
  
"I suppose you want to know what happened," he said looking around at them all. A few of them nodded timidly.  
  
"Ok then," said Harry and then he told them all that had happened. Everything went all right until he got to the worst part. "And then Voldamort raised the knife and...and...a..." he tried to bring himself together. "And then Ch...Cho d...died." He took a deep breath and looked down at the kitchen table. Everyone else was looking at it too. There was silence for about a minute. Harry looked up, around the table. Neville Longbottom, Dean & Ginny Thomas (Ginny was now married to Dean), Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, Alicia Spinnet, Colin Creevy, Dennis Creevy, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry & Katy Boot (Katy Bell was now married), Zacharias Smith & Fred, George, Angelina & Ron Weasley. All together they were the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Hermione came running downstairs with Cecile and James.  
  
"Daddy!" yelled James, running towards Harry.  
  
"James!" Harry said, standing up and almost being knocked over by the force of his son's hug. "I'm so glad you're alright!"  
  
"Where's Mummy?" James asked looking up at Harry.  
  
"Um...well...Mummy...um...Mummy is sleeping," Harry said. "And...Mummy is going to be asleep for a long, long time."  
  
"Hey," said Hermione patting James and Cecile on the back. "Why don't you two go and play outside while we have a chat?"  
  
"OK," said James, running out into the garden with Cecile. As soon as Cecile and James were outside Neville couldn't stop himself.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" he blurted out.  
  
"First," said Hannah Abbot. "How did he come back?"  
  
"It's impossible!" said Ernie Macmillan pompously. "He could only get out of the depths of hell if..."  
  
"If someone helped him!" said Hermione triumphantly. "But who would help him?"  
  
"A Death Eater!" suggested Katie Bell.  
  
"But they are on our side now!" said Anthony Goldstein.  
  
"Except from the one who got away," said Ron.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" exclaimed Harry. "That bastard!"  
  
"He must have gone to the same place where we sent You-Know-Who and perform all of those counter curses," said Ginny. "But that's impossible. He couldn't have performed them all at the same time. There were about 60 of us!"  
  
"So he'd have needed a lot more people," said Terry Boot thoughtfully. "But who?"  
  
"Well...it couldn't be any of the death eaters because we gave them a life sentence in the new Azkaban and with all of that security from the giants and the centaurs they couldn't possibly get away with it!" explained Alicia Spinnet.  
  
"AZKABAN!" yelled Harry so loud that it made everyone jump. "That's it!"  
  
"What's it?" asked Ron, recovering from the shock.  
  
"DEMENTORS!"  
  
"Oh!" everyone said.  
  
"Oh no!" said Hermione. "So they all performed the counter curses!"  
  
"Yes!" Harry exclaimed. "And that's why Voldemort's ...Voldamort's free." At the sound of his name and the word free, the arm that Dean had around Ginny, tightened and the Pumpkin juice that Neville was drinking was spilt all over the table.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Susan Boot snuggling more closely to Terry. There was a long silence and another table-staring session. Suddenly Harry stood up.  
  
"We have to go after him," he said simply.  
  
"Yes," said Zacharias sarcastically standing up as well. "Let's go after You-Know-Who, Malfoy and 70 Dementors to get our souls sucked out of us! What a jolly good idea!"  
  
"You would do anything if the 4th person that you had ever loved had been murdered!" shouted Harry. He sat back down in his chair, breathing heavily.  
  
"Well," said Alicia quietly. "I think that it is the only thing we can do." A few people nodded in agreement.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Dean. "I mean, he could be in Australia for all we know!"  
  
"I know how we can find out!" said Hermione, a cunning grin appearing on her face.  
  
Then she started muttering to herself "But we don't have the equipment? Oh. Um. Oh yeah! The Ministry does!" She turned to everyone else, who by now thought she was mad. "Everyone," she announced. "We are going to the Ministry of Magic!"  
  
Once everybody was crowded around the fireplace, they all took some Floo Powder from the yellow bowl on the mantelpiece.  
  
"OK, two at a time!" said Hermione as Ginny and Dean climbed into the fireplace and said clearly "The Ministry of Magic!"  
  
"Oh! And Alicia, Susan? Could you look after the kids?" Hermione yelled over the great roar of the fire as she clambered into it with Ron.  
  
"Sure!" they said stepping away from the queue and strolling out to the garden to watch Cecile and James.  
  
In pairs, the Order all got into the fireplace and transported themselves to The Ministry of Magic. Last but not least Harry and Luna got in the fireplace.  
  
"You do the honours," said Harry to Luna closing his mouth tight so that he wouldn't swallow the ash when they departed.  
  
"Alright then," she said. "THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC!" And off they went spiralling past fireplace after fireplace spinning and spinning. Harry realised that you shouldn't drink Pumpkin Juice before using Floo Powder but it was too late now. Luna clutched onto Harry as she almost fell out of the wrong fireplace. After about 2 minutes they both flew out of the fireplace rolling over each other, Harry landing at Ron's feet.  
  
"Are you alright? You look at bit peaky," asked Ron helping Harry up and brushing the ash off him.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine!" said Harry whose eyes had just come into focus. He was in a room with a highly polished dark wooden floor and many fireplaces along the walls. Every now and then a witch or a wizard would appear from a fireplace on the left of the room and long queues were forming in front of the fireplaces on the right hand side. The group of them walked over to the reception area.  
  
"Ah!" said a large, brown-haired lady behind the desk. "The Order of the Phoenix! What an honour to meet you!" she turned to Harry. "I'm very sorry to hear what happened to your dear wife." "Thank you," said Harry trying not to think about it. "We need to see the Minister of Magic. It's urgent."  
  
"Dumbledore? Well...I'll see what I can do." said the large lady getting out of her chair, with great difficulty, and walking out of the reception area towards the Order. "Follow me," she said beckoning them. They walked over to a lift and all squashed up inside it. The lady pressed a button reading 'The Minister of Magic's Office'. "I'm Ursula by the way," she said. "I don't mean to be nosy but does this have anything to do with You-Know-Who?" "Yes," said Katie. "I'm afraid it does. But we can't tell you much more, it's Order business."  
  
"Oh that's fine dear," said Ursula. "I just wanted to know!" The lift finally reached the top floor and they stepped off and followed Ursula through a door and down a long gold corridor. The floor was gold, the walls were gold, everything was gold. They soon reached the golden-framed portrait at the end. The portrait was of Fawkes the phoenix. It squawked loudly as they approached it.  
  
"Billywig Sting!" said Ursula and the portrait swung open. "Ok then, everyone in! The Minister will be with you in a moment!" They all entered as Ursula walked out of the portrait hole and waved goodbye. The room had light wooden panelled walls and a red velvet carpet. In the centre of it was a matching wooden coffee table covered with magazines. Red, velvet armchairs surrounded the table. Harry had been here before but the décor had changed since he last came. This was the waiting room. "I guess we wait here," said Zacharias as everyone found a chair. 


	4. The Minister of Magic

Chapter 4  
The Minister of Magic  
  
Harry settled himself down into a cosy armchair and took a copy of 'The Daily Prophet' from the table. Harry read the article on the front page. It was placed next to a moving photograph of the Ministry searching Harry's house and a photograph of Cho holding baby James with Harry standing by her. He tore his eyes away to look at the article.  
  
HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED HAS RETURNED  
  
It has been confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has indeed returned. He was last seen jumping out of the window of number 9 Diagon Estate, residence of Mr. Harry Potter. After murdering Mrs. Cho Potter he fled and has not been seen since. The Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic has ensured that they are doing everything possible to find him. Albus Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic, has this to say. "I ask that nobody panics but instead uses this time to untie again as we did and fight. When I say fight I don't mean kill. I mean that we will never give up. If you and your family are unsure of how to keep safe in an out of home, the Ministry will be sending out leaflets to every wizarding house in the country."  
  
Harry finished the article and rolled up the newspaper. He noticed that Ron was reading it over his shoulder.  
  
"Those leaflets better be good," said Ron.  
  
"I've found one over here!" Hermione called over to them. She unfolded it and read out loud. "Whether you are in or out of your house, lock all doors and windows and carry a wand at all times. Do not leave any child under 14 alone. And so on."  
  
"We can't tell them everything," said Parvati. "But they do have to know how to keep safe" A few people nodded in agreement and looked back to their magazines. It seemed like forever until a wooden panel door opened at the end of the room. From out of it stepped Percy Weasley.  
  
"Ah," he said with a small smile. "The Order of the Phoenix, the Minister has been expecting you." He turned to Harry, his face full of sympathy. "Harry, if there is anything Penelope and I can do for you just...just let us know."  
  
"Thanks," said Harry forcing a sad smile onto his face.  
  
After a short pause Percy spoke. "Ok, then everyone come through." He led them through the door into a strange familiar room. It was the old headmaster's office. Dumbledore must have transported it to the Ministry. And sure enough sitting at his desk was no other then Albus Dumbledore himself.  
  
"Please," he said. "Sit down." He waved his wand and conjured 23 seats all for the Order. They took their seats and Percy walked around to stand behind Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore turned to Hermione.  
  
"I know what you need," he said. "Winguardium Leviosa!" he said. A globe shaped object floated over from behind the Order and sank down onto the desk. It was almost like a crystal ball except it was filled with some sort of dark purple, liquidy gas.  
  
"This is the Verlornenfinden, a magical object designed by the famous German witch, Hilda Van Schon, used to find anyone in the world in just a split second. There is only one of these left and it can only be used once," Dumbledore explained. The whole of the order sat, stunned by the small ball. "Unfortunately only parcel tongues, as Hilda was, can use this." Everyone turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry," said Dumbledore. "You can do the honours." Harry got out of his chair and walked around behind the desk to stand next to Dumbledore who had stood up.  
  
"What do I do?" Harry said.  
  
"Place your hand over the top of the globe," instructed Dumbledore. Harry did as he was told. "Close your eyes, and think of Voldemort." Harry heard everybody wince. He thought hard of Voldemort, his face, and pale skin, red slits for eyes. Suddenly his scar seared with pain and he pictured him, Voldemort walking through a city with Draco Malfoy dragging bags behind him. He was wearing a black cloak so Harry couldn't see his face but he knew it was Voldemort because of his limp that Harry had given him last time they met. Wherever they were was a city. He was walking across a road, past cars, many of them yellow taxis. He trudged on and arrived infront of a huge tall building with a huge spike on the top. Everything went fuzzy and Harry opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor of Dumbledore's office with sweat dripping over his face. Everyone was crowding around him. He tried to get up but his knees buckled and he fell down.  
  
"He's in New York!" he yelled. "NEW YORK!"  
  
"Don't worry Harry!" said Ron, helping Harry into a chair.  
  
"We have to go to New York! He's there with Malfoy!" yelled Harry even louder.  
  
"I suggest that you go as soon as possible," said Dumbledore calmly. "Tomorrow perhaps, but Harry, you must get some rest. The Verlornenfinden is extremely wearing."  
  
"Yeah Harry," said Hermione. "We'll take you home and we'll leave by Muggle aircraft tomorrow."  
  
"Ok," said Harry calming down. "Some of us will have to stay here to protect the wizarding community in Britain."  
  
"First things first," said Dumbledore. "Who will go to New York with Hermione, Ron and Harry? We need about 3 of you." There was a long silence.  
  
"Is there no one?" said Hermione.  
  
"We'll do it!" said Fred and George.  
  
"But...George!" said Angelina. "It's dangerous, what about the kids?"  
  
"Don't worry I'll come back," he said planting a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Well that's two," said Hermione. Suddenly there was knock at the door. Percy walked over and opened it to reveal a girl around Harry's age.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir but there is news of You-Know-Who being in New York, it's urgent!" she said. She had short spiky blue hair and turquoise eyes.  
  
"We know," said Dumbledore. "Mr. Potter kindly used the Verlornenfinden for us and he will be leaving for New York tomorrow with Ron and Hermione and Ron's elder brothers Fred and George."  
  
"Well...that's great!" said the girl.  
  
"Gwen I know you were looking forward to taking this mission so I will let you go with them," said Dumbledore. He turned to Harry.  
  
"This is Gwen Frinski," he said. "She is an Auror in the Department of Mysteries and she will be accompanying you to New York." She stepped forward.  
  
"Hi!" she said shaking Harry's hand. And Harry grew great respect for her after that handshake. She was the only stranger that didn't treat Harry like a celebrity or look up at his scar. She treated him like a normal person.  
  
Hermione invited Gwen, Fred, George and Harry to come back and stay at the house so that they could all leave together in the morning. They said goodbye to the rest of the order who wished them good luck. Angelina cried but George comforted her and said he'd send her an owl when he got there. They all arrived at Hermione and Ron's and thanked Alicia and Susan for looking after the kids. When Alicia and Susan had left Hermione laid the table and conjured up dinner. Everyone sat down. Harry sat in-between James and Gwen.  
  
"How are we going to look after the kids?" asked Ron after swallowing a chunk of potato. "We can't take them with us can we?"  
  
"Mmmm," said Hermione unsure. "We might have to leave them with someone."  
  
"I'm not leaving James here," said Harry putting his arm around James who was happily crunching on some salad. "Cos, lets face it, we might not see them again."  
  
"Yes," said Hermione looking at Cecile. "I have an auntie that lives in New York, she's a witch, so she could look after them while we look for You- Know-Who."  
  
"That's settled then," said Ron. They munched through their meal and after the kids were tucked up in bed they all sat down for a glass of Ogden's Old Fire Whisky.  
  
"So Gwen," said Hermione. "How old are you?"  
  
"Oh I'm 23," she said, taking a sip of Whisky.  
  
"How long have you been working for the Ministry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Since I was 19," she said. "I started training then and became an Auror when I was 21." They sat and drank. Harry didn't talk to Gwen much. He didn't talk much anymore anyway.  
  
Soon it was time for bed and as Harry tossed and turned in his bed he dreamt of Voldemort and Malfoy, somewhere in New York walking the streets planning a way to take over, somewhere. 


End file.
